Luchia Merlia
Fairy Tail (Guild)|Partner = Dorumon Mavis Vermilion|Magics = Death God Slayer Magic Water Dragon Slayer Magic God Dragon Slayer Magic Celestial Spirit Magic Element Magic|Guild = First Fairy Tail's Building|Former Partner = Natsu Dragneel|Team = Team Luchia|Former Team = Team Fairy Tail}}Luchia Merlia is the main character in Tales of the Abyss Remastered. Before that, she's also made a debut, she is the main antagonist of Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement. She later returned to her homeland, Auldrant. She's later gained her memories back and her true identity, she revealed to be the Second Princess of Septem·Farbe which means, she's Aqua Regina's second daughter after Leticia who revealed to be her twin sister. Her true full name is Lizzelchia·R·Sireneides. Etymology Lizzechia·R·Sireneides ''' * '''R - is refer to Regina, her mother. * Siren'eides - ''Siren refer to her secondary Alternate Form, Demon Lord·Siren. Also means in Mythology each of a number of woman or winged creatures who singing lured unwary sailors on to rocks, refer her singing voice is too alluring. '''Luchia Merlia * Luchia - (Variant of Lucia) Light is to illuminate, glow or gleam. Appearance Luchia is a woman still in a teenager age, she has unbeatable beauty, skills and knowledge. She has a very pale colored skin and has a slender figure. Luchia, contrast to Leticia, she has dark blue hair that reaches passed her waist to above her knees with a Antenna hair (アホ毛 Ahoge) and styled in a-half-ponytail with loose ribbon. She has turquoise colored eyes. After she rejoined to Fairy Tail, she had her Guild mark at her forearm and colored dark blue. Her usual attire in Earthland, consists blue short jacket with long sleeves and white layer cloth coming down from inside, underneath is white dress comes with multi-layered black skirts, black fingerless gloves, a choker, earrings, a pair of high heeled tight-length boots and wore some buckles to complete her looks. Her usual attire in Tales of the Abyss Remastered, is a light blue dress coat with nun-style sleeves and white details. She has a white corset with blue linings. Underneath her coat is an almost bare-shoulder dress with long sleeves, short skirt with laced frills and a short underneath the dress. She wears knee-length boots (two resemblances of a white high heels & upper appearance of a boot) with similar designs of her attire. She wore a black choker and earrings. She wields a claymore, and sheath in her left side, since she's right handed. She uses a dark colored belt and wore it outside her dress, to hang her scabbard. Her scabbard is navy colored due her element based on water, contrasting to Leticia. She always wore safety pant if she chose to wear skirt. Theme Colors Usual/Normal Alternate Form Personality Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgement Luchia first appears to be cold-manner, sarcastic, demonic personality (due the fact that she is in her alternate form). Her speaking tone had never change its volume, it always stable, but when she get aggressive, her volume would go high. Luchia also like the people in her homeland, Auldrant, too relying and believing in Score and loyal to it. She willing to kill people or change its history in order to take the planet's future back in its true "happy" future, it was actually a duty that given by her king, believing that if she do that, it won't effect their world too by the king and Mohs. Later, she actually still remembered Mavis who is her best friend, but she doesn't show her friendship to her around the others but after Mavis stand out and declared she will fight for her guild as well to fight her. She had high expectations of her opponents, and acknowledges the extent of their powers, she had greatly high expectations of Natsu Dragneel which she need to kill to maintain the planet's future in the path of happiness. She may be cold, but she still has normal human emotions like when she loses and the palace was gonna collapsed, she can be easily accepted her defeat but also doesn't believed in "Miracle" because she went off to the other worlds to fulfilled her duty and when she came back to Earthland, knowing that Mavis had died. She left the guild and stated that she doesn't had affections or missed the guild anymore. But actually does, when after she lost, she must join either their guild or the other guilds by Natsu, she chose Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail Return of Lords / X Evolution's Crisis Luchia joined back into her old guild, Fairy Tail and became more friendly, sometime can be carefree. She trusted the guild members, but doesn't spend time with them much, because she's not the talkative type. She also enjoying teasing calling him "Salamandra" and "Oroka no ryū" (愚かの竜 Stupid dragon) or stated that she looked down at Natsu. She spend more time with Mavis and Zeref, since they died and still spirits, but she also had good relationships with the others, putting up a "Anēsan" (sister) character to the others, sometime motherly too. It was stated that she is a great natural singer by Mavis, and also good at dancing, she learned from the other worlds due to her interest of job as a Idol. She also can be strict and doesn't make any jokes, when Mavis took the job of helping the Halloween party job by putting up an concert but unaware that need two people to do, she put Mavis into hard training of being an Idol of another world. She also shown compassion to her fellow digimons in the other worlds, saying that Yggdrasil can't resist them in the new world and will kill those who had X-Antibodies, even though not their will to have it. She also can be reckless, when she saw the Royal knights are gonna kill the other digimons she rushed in and attack the knights. Tales of the Abyss Remastered Luchia is a friendly, kind, and loyal to her kingdom, Kimlasca Lanvaldear. She is very loyal to her kingdom and had great friendship with Luke, Natalia and Guy but when she suffered Amnesia, she lost all memories about them and the royal family either her world. It was noted that, Luke went missing may because he couldn't bear the shock of she losing her memories about her. She also battle-hungry, and hold high expectations of her enemies. She is also polite, adding Jade and Ion's name with the suffix of "-dono" (Majesty) but later regained her memories, she just called their names normally but sometime still call Ion, "Ion-sama". She also very trust her comrades very much after joining back into Fairy Tail. She also stated she missed Natsu, because she got bored and in some other ways. She also modest about her body, despite she refer to wear short length skirt, but she stated she wore safety pants there nothing to worry about. It hinted that she may holds interest in Natsu or either Asch, later revealed he is Luke that is her master. Fighting Style Luchia is classified to be a Swordsman, wielding her one-of-a-kind Claymore, <Eragon>. A claymore that granted with great durability than other swords. It was granted by her mother, she left it with Luchia before she gone. Her Claymore appears to be more heavy than any swords, like wielding a great sword or so but to Luchia, it was nothing. The Claymore also strange that it only used and response to Luchia, in order to unsheathe it. Luchia must say "Eragon - Drawn Sword!" then only could unsheathe it. Luchia rarely used Artes even though she's a Seventh Fonist, (in game), she is a difficult character to use. Luchia's best aspect is her agility, strength and speed, she can dashed horizontally or back and forth, being difficult to beat her. She swung her swords at variant ways, she can hit the target high, low, back, front or either middle. Her Sword Style has two styles; one is Albert Style taught by Van Grants and one is a Divinity Clan's, called the Deus Étaín Style. Deus Étaín Style is fast, swifter style that strong enough to cut any hard things such as creatures, while the sword is still sheathed. (which is similar to Kagura) It can used later enhanced input with a large amount of Divine Power and Fonim. In Game Luchia's main Elements are Water (Primary), Light and Darkness. If you unlucky being picked to fight her, the only way is to block or either dodge her attacks, and after she attacks in combos, she will stop and stabilized for a moment. That's is the time for your counter attack, when you hit her, she will backflip and stop to stabilized herself for a moment, and then attack her again so she would get hit and lay down. That's your tips. Abilities & Powers Luchia has known for her ability to travel through worlds and dimensions, she was appointed to travel through worlds and dimensions in order to keep them in the right order by following the Farbe Score, it was believed by the King of Kimlasca Lanvaldear and Grand Maestro Mohs that if they do this, it won't effect the path of Auldrant. She also has the ability to read Score, even though she's not a descendant of Yulia Jue or Fon Master. Luchia had gained knowledge about almost all of the worlds and dimensions, she even gained powers and abilities from them, one of them Earthland's Magic. Luchia also possessed many abilities within her body, making her to be the extreme tough opponent. The most common and main Magic she possessed when she still in normal form is Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法 Sui no Metsuryū Mahou), but she also obtained other elemental dragon slayer magics too, example Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. She also learned God and Devil Slayer Magics too. Alternate Form [[Divinity Form|'Alternate Form']] (交替姿態 Koutai'Shitai) is Luchia's strongest form, in this form it allows her to be invulnerable and invincible. In this form all her stats (Strength, agility, speed, defense, stamina) had increased tremulously, it was stated that she is the most extreme dangerous opponent by Mavis and Ion. It was later revealed that this is the true form and proof of the Divinity Clan. Demon Lord : Black Percher '(魔王・ブラック　パーカー) In this form, her appearance totally changed. Her hair become more longer and white indigo colored, and having red eyes. Her overall appearance in this form is a lolita, she wore a sleeveless black top with a neckline that two straps (similar to Queen Anne) chest section being white and puffy bit, below there there's two gold clasps with two gold bead chain hanging down from each of them. There's a black collar with a red jewel attached to the top and frills on every cuffs of the dress. She wears three layered skirt with dark grey, black then white colored layer. There's a few bead chains hanging down from the second layer. She wears detached sleeves with the upper cuffs are frilled and white ruffled white layers underneath it, that is longer than her arm and reaches til her knees. She wears laced tights with butterfly motifs on it, and a white high heel-like black boot with frilled cuffs and gold bead chains. In this form, her nature will be darker a little, she will be more demonic, sadistic and grinned evilly while stating things getting more interesting. She is also known as Pest, referring her magic, Black Death is also Plague is an infectious disease that is caused by the bacteria ''Yersinia pestis. Plague can be spread in the air, by direct contact. 'Demon Lord : Siren '(魔王・セイレン) Magic See her magic in /Magics. Other Appearances Quotes * '''"You made me no choice... Fine the, Using this one shot, I don't care who is it, will kill all those who dare stand in my way!" / "お前わ私にこんなしかないとうわ…なら好かろう，この一撃で, 私を邪魔する者達, 誰がでだろうとを皆殺す!" / "Omae wa Watashi ni konna Shikanai touwa... Nara Yougarou, Kono Ichigeki de, watashi wo jama wo suru no mono tachi, darega de darou tou wo mina korosu!" * "The Lonely Melody, In the deep of the Abyss, the left thoughts and lives, Reverberating to my voice! Death God Slayer's Secret Art - Song of Demise!" / "孤独のメロヂ、深い闇の深淵の中に、残留の思念と命、吾声に残響せよ!　死神の滅神奥義－終焉(タナトス) の詠歌!" / ''"Kodoku wo no Merodi, Fukai yami no shin'en no nakani, Zanryū no shinen to inochi, waga koe ni zankyou seyo! Shinigami no Metsujin Ougi - Shuen (Tanatosu) no Eiga!" '' Trivia * Luchia shared the same terms along with the other main characters in other stories, Lynné and Juné. ** They all have blue hair and long hair. ** They all loves and natural singing. ** They all are one of the tallest characters in their representative stories. ** They both shared the same voice actress, Nana Mizuki. *** Juné, in some cases, only in Inversed form state. ** They all loves the Author's favorite male characters. ** They all have rivals and later become a sisterly-like relationships. *** Leticia, in fact, is her twin sister. ** They all have siblings. ** They all have blue eyes. *** Luchia's eyes can be seen as blue too and Lynné, who has her eye color change to blue in the second season. ** They all have good relationship with the main canon characters from their representative stories. *** Luchia and Natsu, Lynné and Riki and Juné and Dan. ** They all have high positions of their roles in their representative stories. ** Their theme color are also blue and white. * Luchia made a debut before her original does, its Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord·Siren Judgement. ** She is the first main character become to be the antagonist than become a protagonist, in the Lorelei Saga. ** Unlike Lynné and Juné, who are first to be classified to be protagonists later become brief antagonists. * Luchia is ranked a 5-digit demon lord. * Mavis states that she is both a Demon Lord and a Deity. * Her signature move is Wing Attack, different to Natsu whose is Iron Fist. * Luchia's English Voice Actor, is Idina Menzel who is a famous American Actress and Singer who also voiced Elsa, in Disney Frozen. * Luchia's designs originated from Aqua Regina then redesigned it again, make it just a resemblance. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Feature Articles Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Divinity Clan Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Former Antagonists Category:Demon Lords